


Chains

by BloodEnvy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, buffy is jealous, so spike gets laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: Set during "Dirty Girls".When Buffy comes home to find Faith and Spike looking cozy in the dark, she takes a different approach in regards to her feelings once she and Spike are alone.





	Chains

Faith moved forward from where she’d been sitting, approaching the cot and making herself comfortable beside him. “I’ve met you before, you know.”

Spike shrugged, raising his cigarette to his lips. “Yeah, you made a great impression on my chin.” He pointed out, recalling the fist to the face he’d received courtesy of the brunette the night before. He hadn’t bruised, but he could feel the dull ache it left behind.

“Not in the graveyard.” She replied, taking a drag of nicotine, “Before that. I was kinda wearing a different body.” She ran a hand down her side, turning towards him slightly. Any other time, Spike’s eyes would be following that hand hungrily, but instead he averted his eyes.

“Pity,” he felt a twinge of guilt for his remark. God, that soul reacted to every little thing, didn’t it? He wasn’t trying to flirt with Faith, but even he could appreciate the second Slayer. Tall, with dark features and curves that his Slayer didn’t possess, and a wicked glint in her eyes that he only saw in Buffy occasionally, and only when they were alone. He suspected it was a permanent feature in Faith. Still, he longed for someone else, someone that wouldn’t even consider him again. Not after what he did.

“You seemed okay with it.” Faith told him, her eyes searching his face. It clicked with Spike then, and he shook his head ruefully.

“The body swap,” he nodded, “With Buffy.”

“She fill you in on that whole deal?”

“She told me it went down,” he replied, studying the Slayer with renewed interest. “Failed to mention who was driving her skin around.”

Faith smiled coyly. “I may have said a few things...”

Spike looked directly into her eyes, humour colouring his voice. “Like you could ride me at a gallop ‘til my knees buckle, squeeze me ‘til I pop like warm champagne. That’s not the kind of thing a man forgets.” He didn’t tell her how often he’d hoped it had been Buffy who had said those things, who had wanted him like, even when he had been still convinced he hated her. Not loved her. He also didn’t say how Buffy had done those things.

“Should’ve known it wasn’t blondie behind the wheel.” Faith jibed. “She’d never throw down like that.”

“Oh, you have been away.” Spike chuckled. There was that guilty flicker again. _Bloody hell, no wonder Angel is always brooding all the time._ He thought to himself, _the bloody poof probably gets the guilts looking at a bloody pot plant._

Still, there was no point really in feeling guilty; Faith had obviously already figured out that there was or, at least, had been something between him and Buffy. The look in her eyes told him that. But then, maybe it really wasn’t all that hard to tell. The Potentials had picked up on it almost immediately too.

Maybe their history really wasn’t as buried as he’d thought.

Faith gave a mock-scandalised gasp, “Don’t even tell me little Miss Tightly-Wound’s been getting her naughty on?” She nudged him playfully.

“Not of late,” he sighed, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“Wow,” Faith leaned back, her voice more serious... pensive. “Everybody’s just full of surprises...”

Both Spike and Faith looked up as a new sound- and Slayer- entered the room. Buffy was home.

She stood in front of the two of them, but offered no greeting. She just stared at them. Spike became suddenly aware of how... intimate the two of them looked, sitting so close together, sharing smokes. He also became extremely aware of his lack of shirt. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“Hey, B.”

Buffy folded her arms over her chest, closing herself off. “Well, it’s nice to see you two getting along so well.” Her voice sounded pleasant, but both Faith and Spike could hear the coldness beneath it.

“Yeah. Uh, you just know all the cool vampires.” Faith replied with a smile, and Spike rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah.”

Spike spoke up, forcing his voice to be causal. “Hey, aren’t you usually at work ‘bout now?” he winced internally. _Good job, you wanker_. He scolded himself. _Now it sounds like you’ve been bloody caught out_.

Buffy turned to focus on him. “I kind of decided to cut back on my hours.”

“Buffy? Is that you?” Dawn’s voice carried down from upstairs.

“Down here!” Buffy yelled back, before turning her gaze back to Spike. “’Figured I’d be better off focusing on what’s going on around here.”

The basement door opened, and Dawn’s feet could be seen at the top of the stairs. “Is Faith down there with you?”

Buffy’s face hardened slightly, and Faith chose that moment to stand, grabbing her jacket. “She’s here, Dawnie.”

“Giles wants to talk to her about the whole Angel-brain thing.”

“On my way, shortie.” Faith called back, sending the two blondes a furtive look before heading up the stairs, dropping her cigarette and crushing it underfoot. The two left behind stayed in silence until they heard the door close, possibly with more force than necessary.

“So, you two seemed to be getting along well.” Buffy asserted, her arms remaining folded.

Spike shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, yeah, guess so.” He remembered then the subject of his conversation with Faith. _Oh, bollocks. How much had she heard?_ He flicked his cigarette towards the remains of Faith’s. “So, you’re gonna be around more, then?”

Buffy nodded, her eyes studying him for a moment. “Yeah. I figured it’d be best if I spent more time here, you know, keep an eye on... everyone.” She was lying through her teeth to him, and usually she’d feel a little guilty. She wasn’t really sure when, but she had begun to trust Spike with everything, but she was too angry to care. There was a pause, and she stepped forward. “Xander hasn’t taken your chains down yet.”

Spike glanced behind him. Her voice was bordering on emotionless, but he could see something burning in her green eyes. “Guess he’s been busy, pet.” He saw her stiffen slightly at the old pet name. He didn’t use them as much anymore. “Maybe we should leave them up. In case the First makes a return appearance.”

Buffy stepped towards him again, her jaw set. “I thought you said the trigger was gone.”

He shrugged. “Better to be safe, I guess, love.”

“Right.” Buffy glanced back towards the stairs. “So, you and Faith, huh? Should’ve figured you two would get along,” she added under her breath bitterly, ducking her head. He still caught it.

“Buffy, we were only talking.”

“Yeah, just like she was ‘only talking’ with Angel and Riley...” she muttered. Spike’s eyes widened slightly, and he opened his mouth to speak, but her eyes found the chains again. “You think you could be bad again?” Spike raised an eyebrow questioningly, his lips pursing slightly in confusion. She moved towards him again, slowly, deliberately. “Do you?”

“Buffy, I—“

Spike cut himself off in shock as Buffy closed the distance between them swiftly, swinging a leg over his thighs to straddle him. He was sitting far enough back on the bed that when her hands came up to grip his shoulders and shove him backwards, his back met the wall with a dull thud. His hands came up defensively, instinct breaking through his surprise, and her own hands caught hold of his elbows, slowly sliding up to his palms as she led his hands upwards against the cold basement wall.

She moved against him, undulating against his body slowly as he watched her in shock, his eyes wide. He was caught in her eyes, those green orbs burning with anger and something darker. They were fixed on his, her jaw set as she kept the distance between their faces small, intimate. He was captivated.

The clink of metal on metal and the click of a lock broke him out of his astonishment and suddenly his wrists felt weighted and heavy. He glanced up, away from those green eyes that were staring into him, and his eyebrows rose. She’d fastened and locked the manacles hanging from the wall to his wrists.

He looked back at her, his confusion plain on his face. Hers was dark with concentration and burned with that anger and now, arousal. She let go of his wrists, but he didn’t drop his arms, instead keeping them above his head as she ran her hands down them to his shoulders.

“Love—?”

She ignored his questioning whisper, her hands now finding his bare chest as her eyes did, running fingertips over the curve of his pectorals, and he hissed as nails scraped tauntingly over his nipples. Her eyes returned to his then, and she rubbed herself pointedly, carefully, teasingly against his budding erection. Her mouth moved to his ear, and her lips and teeth brushed against the lobe as she whispered to him. “Is this what you think about? Down here, in the dark?”

He turned his head to look at her, shivering at her warm breath on his neck. She stopped him, grabbing his throat and pushing him back against the wall again. Her grip wasn’t tight enough to hurt him or even choke a normal person, but he could still feel her fingers digging into his skin.

“Do you miss this, Spike? Do you still want it like you did? Want me like you did?”

She pulled back as he tried to respond, his voice coming out in a harsh gasp. She softened her grip on his neck, still rolling her hips against his sensually. “Do you miss me, Spike?”

“Every minute...”

Buffy stopped, caught unaware by the conviction in his voice.

_“I love you, you know I do”... “I always want you.”_

She gritted her teeth at the memory of their most intimate encounter, and began to move again, her fingers sliding over his naked chest to his stomach, running over his abs to the waistband of his jeans. A sharp intake of breath came from the vampire as her fingertips dipped beneath it, and she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, freeing his hardening cock.

“Is this how much you’ve missed me, Spike?”

She gripped the base of his cock, and Spike’s arms jerked towards her at the touch of her warm hand. The tiniest movement toward her and she released her grip and grabbed at his arms with the speed only a Slayer possessed, slamming them back against the wall. Spike grunted, and Buffy grabbed the chains and pulled a stake from her back pocket. She’d been carrying one with her at all times since the First had gotten into Willow when she’d tried to figure out what it was, even if stakes couldn’t hurt it. They were like a little, deadly wooden security blanket.

Ignoring the sudden fearful look on Spike’s face at the dangerous look on hers, she shoved the stake into the chain links near his hands, and then into the ring attaching the chain to the wall, hard enough that the chains became joined by it and he could no longer move his arms.

Satisfied that the chains would stay as they were, she took hold of his cock again. Leaning into him, she ran a tongue up the vampire’s neck to his ear and whispered again. “I asked you a question, Spike.”

Spike was still in awe. They had never experimented with bondage before; she had turned him down outright when he’d asked her if she trusted him enough. But this was beyond simple bondage, this was dominating, commanding. Buffy had always been strong-willed, in and out of the bedroom-or crypt- but she had never been like this. His arousal was pounding within him, and fear licked at the corners of his mind.

“That and more, love.”

Buffy sent him a smirk at that, but it didn’t reach her eyes, she was conflicted. He could tell, but he was cut off from saying anything about it by the hand beginning to pump his cock. He gasped as she squeezed him, her thumb flicking over the tip. Her other hand was holding his throat again, but not as hard this time, as if she was asking him to moan, to plead. To beg for it.

Her hand’s movement was painfully slow, teasing, and Spike swallowed down air as he leaned his head back against the wall.

“Pet—“ Her grip tightened warningly. “Why Faith?”

She froze. “Excuse me?” The words came out in a dangerous tone, but it didn’t reflect in her expression.

“What is it about Faith that got you to come back to me?” he asked her in low voice, fixing his gaze on her face. She wouldn’t meet his eyes, but her hand left his neck. “What is it about this girl that makes you want to do this... with me?” He remembered her earlier words. “What happened with Angel and Riley?”

Buffy flicked hair over her shoulder almost imperiously. “Are they really who you want to be talking about right now?” She squeezed his cock again, smiling evilly as he jerked underneath her, biting his lip to stop a moan. “Wouldn’t you rather be focusing on something else?”

“Oh... god,” he struggled to maintain control of himself as pumped him again, his arms straining against the chains. “No... Buffy, stop.”

Buffy’s eyes flew to his, her hand freezing at the sound of her name. Spike realised then what he’d said- and remembered again the time she’d said it to him. He swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat.

“Buffy... what happened?”

She suddenly looked small, sitting there on his lap. Her eyes fell from his, and focused on her hands, now twisting together in her lap. “It’s nothing, really... Just forget it.”

“It’s not nothing, pet.” He replied in a soft voice. “Buffy... ‘nothing’ couldn’t make you do this. Not with me. Not again.” His voice broke.

She looked up at him then. And then she sighed. “Faith and I... we’re not exactly... let’s just say this is the friendliest we’ve ever been.” Considering how cold and awkward it had been while the brunette was in the room that must have been saying something. Spike watched her carefully, his arms aching against the wall.

“Faith came to Sunnydale and... it just felt like ‘here’s the hot new thing, no need for Buffy’.” She told him. “Giles, Willow, Xander... even Mom was so excited and interested in her. And then she... she killed a guy. I tried to convince her to come clean and she tried to pin it on me. She teamed up with Wilkins and tried to kill me, and Xander. And she...” she swallowed down a gulp of air, steadying herself. “She tried to turn Angel. Tried to bring Angelus back. All because he was _mine_.”

Spike stiffened instinctively at the possessive phrasing, but stayed silent. She needed to get this out.

“When that didn’t work, she tried to kill him. We fought, she lost, ended up in coma.”

Spike nodded, “Yeah, I remember. Watcher and the boy were trying to find her after she woke up. This when the body-switch happened?”

She looked a little startled that he knew, but nodded. “Yeah. She stole my body, and from what I can gather, hoodwinked my Mom, fooled my friends and...” she glanced up at him. “...hit on you. And Riley... well, she did more than that with Riley.” She shook her head bitterly.

“She... they shagged?” Spike looked incredulous. “Wanker couldn’t tell it wasn’t you?”

“You couldn’t either!” Buffy pointed out, and Spike shook his head at her.

“Never bloody slept with the bird though, did I? May not know what Faith’s like in the sack, pet, but she’s not you.” He told her. “Besides, after the fake engagement, I wasn’t really sure what was real anymore.”

“Oh.”

“So, what was the problem with her being here, love?”

“What was the problem?” Buffy scoffed, “The problem is Faith is a psycho with a major boyfriend-stealing issue and—“ She clapped a hand to her mouth.

“Did you just call me a boyfriend, pet?”

“What? I— no! I just meant—“ off the hopeful look in his eyes, she crumbled. “I guess I did... a little.”

Spike felt his chest swell, a grin breaking out on his face. “A little’s good enough for me,” he told her, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers for a moment. When she pulled away, she frowned. “There was nothing between me and Faith. You know that, right? Only one Slayer that could kick my arse and make me fall in love at the same time,” his lips turned up in a warm smile. “No one takes charge like you do, pet.”

“You promise?” she asked in a small voice.

“With all my soul,” he promised, a bitter edge hinting at his smile.

Buffy smiled down at him, chewing her lip for a moment before her grin turned suggestive. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and pulled off her jacket, dropping it to the floor. Leaning in slowly, she met him nose to nose, her breath coming out warm against his cool lips. He moved to kiss her, and she moved back until he couldn’t move any further, maintaining the intimate distance between them.

“Uh uh,” she scolded playfully. “Thought you said you liked it when I take charge?”

Spike smirked, and tried again for a kiss. She grabbed his throat, pushing him back against the wall. “I said _no_.” She told him, and her other hand traced its way down his stomach again. “Now, are you going to be good?”

He swallowed against her hand as her free hand found its way to the base of his cock, taking hold of it again. He barely managed a nod through the grip on his throat, and she gave him a lascivious smile again. Spike was enjoying this side of Buffy, and if she wanted him to play along, he would. The soul had no problem being dominated. Hell, it probably felt like it deserved it. Spike didn’t know, he was too caught up in Buffy to care.

She licked and nipped at his neck, her hand continuing its slow journey up and down his cock. “I can’t hear you...” she teased.

“I’ll... I’ll be good.” He groaned as she squeezed him, his hooded eyes fixed on her face.

“Good.” She said, releasing him. A noise of complaint rose from his throat, and she shot him another warning look. Falling silent, Spike watched as she slowly removed her shirt, revealing her white lace bra and smooth, tanned skin. He swallowed, and she began to grind against him, the material of her jeans and the heat of her sex sliding against his shaft. The zipper chafed slightly, but he was too distracted to care. Buffy ran her hands up her sides, cupping her breasts before reaching back to unclip her bra.

Spike watched hungrily as she removed it, revealing hardened nipples and perfect breasts. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and she watched him, amused. “Hungry, Spike?” She pushed her breasts together, her fingertips caressing the soft skin enticingly. She threw her head back with a small moan as they found her nipples, and she squeezed them.

She continued her tease for a few more moments before the rattle of chains interrupted and she raised an eyebrow at Spike. “Problem?”

“Fuck, Buffy...”

She tsked, standing and stepping back. Spike pulled against his chains, and she giggled. He’d missed that sound. “Now, now, vampire. Won’t get your reward if you don’t do as you’re told,” she unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her legs. Every part of Spike was aching, screaming to touch her, to run his hands over that smooth skin. The chains clinked and rattled as he pulled on them.

Buffy straddled his lap again, pushing him against the wall in the process, wearing only her white lace panties. She smirked down at him, her fingers dancing along her breasts again, squeezing her nipples for the briefest of moments before alighting on his shoulders, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder again.

“Tell me again, Spike.”

“You’re the only one, Buffy.” he swore, his teeth tearing at his lip and she rubbed against him. “I love you, pet.”

Buffy nodded, pushing her panties to the side and sinking slowly onto his cock, both of them eliciting a gasp as she met the hilt. Spike’s mouth fell open, and his head met the wall at the sensation of her squeezing him, her hands gripping his shoulders so tight he could feel her nails about to break skin.

He grunted as she began to move, rising up and sinking back down, torturously slow. Her hands found her breasts again, and she massaged the mounds, teasing the nipples until they were hard. One of her hands then trailed down her stomach, over the smooth, bronzed skin to her clit, her index finger slowly circling it as she rode him.

“God, Buffy... Fuck,” he swore, watching her with wide eyes. He never thought she’d be with him like this again.

“Mmmm...” Buffy moaned, wetting her lips and scraping fingernails over his abs. “Missed you,” she admitted in a breathy voice.

“Never stopped, love.” He told her, his eyes rolling back in his head as she used her muscles to squeeze him as she rose again. “Never...”

She moved to slide her body against his chest and up, until her breasts brushed against his face, and Spike hungrily sucked her nipple into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Spike.” Buffy moaned above him as his tongue curled around the hardened nub, her fingers digging into his skull as she tangled her fingers in his curls. He scraped blunt teeth over it and groaned, the sound reverberating against her sensitive flesh. Buffy picked up her pace, her breath coming out in frenzied pants until it hitched, and she came with a cry. “Fuck! Oh, god...”

Spike strained against the chains, the Slayer on top of him never slowing in her movements even as her inner walls constricted around his cock with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He needed to touch her. She leaned back, her breast leaving his mouth, and she leant backwards. She bent over almost completely for the briefest of moments, showcasing her toned stomach and brushing her clit against his abdomen. Spike groaned as did, the movement tightening her pussy’s grip on his cock.

The chains rattled and groaned as she straightened, her fingers alternating between her clit and her breasts, teasing grin firmly in place. Spike could feel the corded muscles in his arms and shoulders stand out against his pale skin as he pulled against them, his teeth gritted with the effort. And when she licked her lips and gave a sultry moan, Spike roared, shifting into game face as the chains were ripped from the wall in a shower of dust and debris, the stake holding them together snapping into splinters.

Spike barely noticed Buffy’s look of surprise as he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him and slamming his lips against hers, his tongue immediately pushing into her mouth to tangle with hers. His hands ran over her naked, heated flesh; gripping her shoulders, sliding over her sides, pinching her nipples, tangling in her hair. Buffy moaned, throwing her head back as his mouth moved down her throat to her nipple, his hands sliding down her sides to cup her backside.

His fingers dug into her flesh through the thin material of her panties, his teeth and tongue moving over her neck and collarbone and up to her ear, his cool breath tingling against her warm, sweat-laced skin. Spike growled, the animalistic sound rumbling deep in his chest, and he pulled away, realising he was still in game face. But Buffy’s movements didn’t falter; instead, her face followed his, and she captured his lips with hers, her hands clutching at his face, fingertips running over the grooves of his vampiric face.

“I don’t... uh, care...” Buffy mumbled against his mouth, her tongue sliding against his as she bounced faster on top of him, her clit striking his body with every downward stroke. “...what you are, Spike. I, mmm... oh, care about wh— _fuck_... who you are.”

Spike pulled away from her, grinning, before pulling her down on top of him and rolling so she was underneath him, pounding into her harder and faster than she had kept the pace. She squealed and moaned beneath him, and their voices filled the basement, mixed with the slap of skin on skin. Their hands covered each other, finding sensitive hidden places and teasing each other’s nipples, necks and faces. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Spike bit lightly at her thumb as she brushed it against his lips, and both their eyes widened as a fang broke skin. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him to hers, baring her throat to him.

Spike’s demon overpowered his soul, and he sunk his fangs into the buttery smooth skin of her shoulder, pulling delicious, hot blood from her. Her legs clenched around him, and she arched off the cot, her walls closing tightly around him as she came for a second time. Spike followed her, crying out against her neck as he came inside her hot, wet centre.

They both shakily came down, bodies pressed intimately together as Spike slowed the movements of his hips, licking at the bite mark on her shoulder. He kissed it gently, and then along her collarbone and neck, chin and finally her mouth, and he felt her smile against him as she wrapped her arms languidly around his neck.

He ran a hand down her leg, from the top of her thigh to her knee, hitching it up and over his hip. His fingers trailed down her stomach to her hips, his fingertips dipping under the edge of her panties.

“Mmm... again?” Buffy giggled against his lips. “Already, again?”

Spike chuckled, his head buried in the crook of her neck. “Missed you, pet.” He brushed his lips against her collarbone, his body still tingling with the girl’s blood running through his system.

“I missed you too, Spike.” Buffy smiled, kissing him. Her leg joined the other around his hip slowly, her arms tightening around his neck as he returned the kiss, deepening it. His hand crept deeper into her panties as he angled his hips and—

“B? You still down there?”

Buffy pulled away from him, her voice coming out a little strangled and breathless as she called back to the other Slayer. “Uh, yeah, I’m here!” Spike slid out of her and helped her to stand, reaching for his jeans as she began dressing herself hurriedly.

“When you’re done putting your boy back in his place, we gotta motor.” Faith called down, the tiniest bit of humour colouring her voice. “Willow called. The girl's awake."


End file.
